Fantasy Duel- Hoods vs Yugi part 3
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Fantasy Duel Yugi Muto vs Dark Hibiki “Hoods” Taioyu The duel comes to an end in this final chapter. The King of Duelist now and forever will be crowned in the story. Thank you for reading. Don’t forget to share your thoughts by just hitting the talk button at the top of the page. No flames…mainly because I’m hot headed and don’t take well to being talked down to. If you think I could have done better just tell me so. Enjoy “Danzen”! Dark Hibiki: lp (He is sporting a menacing grin and purple eyes; he has two powerful dark monsters on his field. A picture of Kaizen appears above him). Slaughter Marauder/ ATK- 3200 Magician/ ATK- 2500 Yugi: lp I’m going to defeat your darkness in one turn! Dark Hibiki: (He laughs at Yugi). I’ve heard people on their deathbed with better plans for living than that. Hibachi: I have to do something to convert him back. Yami: Partner remember I’m here if you need me. (He looks serious). Yugi: (He smiles at Yami who is standing beside him). {Thank you the other me}. Dark Hibiki: Battle!! (He thrusts his face forward and wrenches his fingers as if to be crushing something in his hand). I win! I attack Your Summoned Demon with Dark Magi-Slaughter Marauder! (The capped monster jumps over towards the demon and wraps his cape around him. There is a loud roar from the Summoned Demon and then he is gone). Yugi: … lp Dark Hibiki: How are you still alive?! Yugi: I discarded Kuriboh during your attack to protect myself from losing any life points in that battle. (Kuriboh appears and then disappears after a flash back of him stopping the attack is shown). Dark Hibiki: My Underworld Magician attacks your Blockman! (The magician powers up his staff and shoots a blast bigger than both Hibiki and Yugi at the lego man). My monster has the ability destroy his adversary before the damage step. If my opponent’s monster survives he also has the ability to do piercing damage! (Close up of his crazy eyes.) And not only that but it also does double battle damage! Yugi: Reverse card open trap card! Magic Cylinder! This card negates your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to the attack of your monster! Dark Hibiki: Pathetic! I activate the effect of- (The screen inverts colors. He is not sure if he wishes to play the card he is holding in his hand).. Hibachi: Do it Hibiki. Play the card. Dark Hibiki: Don’t tell me what to do! Hibachi: It’s either that or lose! Dark Hibiki: Err!! Hibachi: What does that card represent? Dark Hibiki: (He looks at the card. It’s Magi-Kuriboh). My…friends. Hiachi: That’s right friends that traveled everywhere with you to help you save your sister. Friends that didn’t judge you after finding out your connection to the Alibation’s. Friends who love you… Dark Hibiki: I…I Yugi: … Hibachi: Hibiki… no Hoods. Dark Hibiki: (He looks shocked. Only people really close to him call him Hoods). Hibachi: I am one of those friends; does this mean… you’re giving up on me too? Dark Hibiki: (He lowers his head). Yugi: (Magic Cylinder absorbs the attack in one barrel and shoots it out the other). In Hoods’ mind the voices of those he cares for ring loud. Delton: Come on man don’t throw in the towel. You’ll never know what comes next or what kind of hand life dealt if you never DRAW! Princess Sakura: Why do you duel? Is it not to protect those you love? Victor: Hibiki-san, I believe in your true potential…live your dream. Jessoi: Your strong…win this one like the champion you are. Nya! Victoria: Please Hibiki... don’t fall into darkness. I lo- need you too much to see that happen to you. KG: You beat me; you better not lose to anyone else. I don’t care who they are or how strong they are. You should be stronger. Lantana: (She appears in front of him). Little brother, please break the spell of darkness that plagues you. Dark Hibiki: Lantana… Lantana: Do it for me. (She smiles). Back in real time Yugi: (He watches as the blast flies Hoods’ way). Hibiki: (His eyes turn green). I activate the effect of a monster in my hand! (He holds a card out) Magi-Kuriboh! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard when I would take effect damage the damage to me becomes zero. (He points at Yugi). Then the damage is doubled and sent back to you! (Hibiki’s duel spirit Magi-Kuriboh appears in front of him and absorbs the blast of negative energy). Now Magi-refection! Magi-Kuriboh: Kuri! (She shoots it back out at Yugi). Yugi: {He redirected my redirected attack.} Hibachi: (He smirks). {I knew He would make it}. Yugi: I activate my other face down card Double Spell! (A spell showing a pic of a magician having a magic contest with the Black Magician lifts). By discarding 1 magic card from my hand I can activate the effect of a magic card in your graveyard as if it were my own! Hoods: That’s awesome! Yugi: {He’s back.} I activate the effect of your Magi-Dove Pan! When I would take effect damage, the damage becomes zero, Then I can special summon 1 level 1 monster from my deck! Come forth my light focused into one being! I summon Silent Magician LV 0! 0 (A baby magician with grey hair wearing blue and white appears in a flash of light). Hibiki: The back draw of my dark monsters is that only they can attack, so I can’t attack with my ace Magician of Black Magic. Main phase 2, I reveal Pick A Card again to special summon Magi-Kid. (The kid returns). I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Yugi: It’s my turn! Draw! Hibiki I’m happy to see your back. Hibiki: Thanks Yug,i it was thanks to my friends and you. Yugi tell me something… Yugi: Yeah? Hibiki: You knew that I would use Magi-Kuriboh didn’t you? Yugi: (He smiles.) Well not specifically but I knew that if I forced your hand I would get a positive reaction out of you. Kuriboh’s do represent happiness and innocence after all. Hibiki: Yeah. (He looks at his graveyard). Thanks girl, you saved me again. (The Magi-Kuriboh on the card winks). Yugi: {It’s thanks to my friends that I was able to do that. They taught me to be strong}. (Juonochi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba, and Mai appear behind him). Yami: That’s right Partner. I’m proud of you. Yugi: The matter isn’t resolved yet. I still need to get those 2 evil monsters off the field. Hibiki: Please do. Yugi: I have darkness of my own you know. I’ll start things by activating Card of Sanctity! Now both players draw until they are holding 6 cards! Yugi and Hibiki draw their new hands. Yugi: Next I activate the effect of Blockman! By tributing him I can special summon a number of block tokens equal to the number of my turns that have gone by with him face up on the field! He has been out for 2 of my turns so I get 2 block tokens. (Two legos appear.) 1500 x2 Now I tribute both of my tokens to summon this! (He holds a card up in the air as the tokens start spinning around rapidly). Hibiki: I wonder what it is. Yugi: I summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction! (A black dragon with red beads up and down its body appears roaring). 0 Hibiki: Holy crud! What the trap card?! (The monster looks at him with hatred in its eyes). That’s one mad mirror forcing monster! Yugi: I play Dimension Hole! This card lets me remove from play 1 face up monster I control until my next stand by phase. (He banishes Silent Magician LV 0] Gandora activate your special ability! By paying half of my life points lp Gandora destroys and removes from play all other cards on the field! Hibiki: What?! Yugi: (His dragon starts glowing). Hibiki: I chain with my face down card! Yugi: A face down? Hibiki: Yeah! My favorite magic card Pick A Card! Yugi: Wait that thing actually has an effect?! Hibiki: Yeah! Yugi: It’s been down for so long that I thought it wouldn’t do anything. {That’s what he was planning from the beginning! He duels just like me. He purposely kept it there so that I would drop my guard}. Yami: The craziest part is that he showed it to you every turn. Hibiki: So Yugi, before your dragon brings about the end of everything, I want to play a little game with you. (He takes his deck out of its compartment and starts to shuffle it while walking towards his idol). Okay Yugi, here’s what I want you to do. (He spreads his cards out face down). Pick a card, any card, any card you choose! (He smiles). Yugi: (He smiles as well). Hibiki I must warn you though. The card you choose will bring about your own defeat. Yugi: I’ll still choose. (He chooses the card on the bottom of Hibiki’s deck). Hibiki: The card is added to my hand. (He shuffles his deck and walks back over to his position}. Yugi: Nice game but back to the effect of Gandora! He destroys all cards on the field and then gains 300 for each card destroyed. On my field there is just 1 other card but on yours are your two dark monsters, Magi-Kid, 2 magic or traps, a field card, Pick A Card and your ace, Magician of Black Magic. Gandora destroy it all! (All other cards on the field explode and are sent to another dimension). 2700 Hibiki: (He smiles). Yugi: (Sigh of relief). Finally I’ve gotten rid of that Magi-Kid of yours. Next I send Alpha Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!! (The 3 magnets appear, dis and reassemble themselves to make the mangnet beast). 3500 Hibiki: O_O 3500 attack?! Yugi: Your field has been left wide open! This should do it! I attack you with Valkerion the Magna Warrior! Attraction Cut! Hibiki: (He has no cards on the field to defend himself with). Yami: Good work Yugi. You won. Yugi: (He looks serious). {Not yet the other me.} Yami: But he has nothing to block with. Yugi: (He smiles). {This Hibiki is the strongest duelist I’ve ever faced. He has a genuine love for dueling and because of that his cards will answer him.}. Yami: Huh? (He looks over at Hoods). Hibachi: (He smirks). Hibiki: I activate the effect of a monster! Yami: How can he?! Hibiki: The effect of Magi-Kuriboh in my graveyard! By banishing her I take no battle damage from this battle! Magical Tension Reduction! (The Kuriboh appears in front of him again and hugs him as Valkerion stops its attack). Yugi: I had a feeling you would be able to stop that. I’ll attack you with Gandora next! 1000 Giga rays!! (The red beads on the dragon light up and shine red lights where). Hibiki: When I activate the effect of Magi-Kuriboh from the grave I am also allowed to special summon 1 kuriboh monster from my hand deck to graveyard that turn! (He goes into his deck). I summon Black Hole Kuriboh! If this card is summoned as the only monster on my field, 1 can pay 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on the field! lp (The entire field explodes… again). Yugi: (He has nothing). Hibiki: (He has nothing). Yami & Hibachi: (They are both stunned). Yugi: lp We both have 100 left. Looks like these are the last 2 rounds huh? Hoods: lp I guess so. Yugi: I’ll place 2 cards face down and activate D.D. R.I.P.! Hoods: You have that card?! Yugi: I do. It lets me select any 1 banished monster and send it to the graveyard. I send my Silent Magician LV 0. I end my turn. Hoods: {This is it… I need the best draw I’ve ever had. I believe in my deck. I believe in myself} Heart of the cards… guide me. Yugi: (He is happy to see someone have that much faith in their bond with their deck). Hoods: I draw! {I might do it…I might beat the king of games in this turn! I can accomplish my life’s goal}! (The yellow haired kid looks at his hand and sees gold). Yugi: Before anything I activate the trap card Birthright! This brings back 1 normal monster to my field in attack position! Return to me, my favorite monster, Black Magician! (The purple wearing magician with purple hair returns smirking). 2500 Now that he’s here I activate Level Soul! (His final trap card lifts up). By tributing 1 monster on my field… (The Black Magician looks back at Yugi smirking then jumps into a portal on the ground). And removing from play 1 LV monster in my graveyard… (He banishes Silent Magician LV 4). I can special summon the monster written in the text of the removed monster! Hibiki: (He watches.) Yugi: Hibiki this was a great duel but now I’m summoning the trump card of my deck. The card that will end this and help me claim victory! I summon the strongest Magician in duel monsters, my ace Silent Magician LV 8! (The silent Magician is now a grown woman)! 3500 Hibiki: {That’s the only card Yugi has left but its attack is so high}. Yugi: (He smirks). By the way my Silent Magician LV 8 is completely and totally unaffected by your magic cards. Hibiki: (He points at Yugi). I will not lose! I want to thank you for letting me draw 6 cards. First of all I activate the equip magic card Monster Exhumation! (A grave rises from the round then opens. Escape Magician steps out). This card special summons 1 monster from my graveyard then equips to it. Come back my favorite monster! Escape Magician! 0 The attack and defense of the summoned monster become zero and its effects are negated. Yugi: -_- {The one time where I would be able to defeat that monster without trouble and I’m down to my last card. Irony}. Hibiki: Next activate Magi-Luck! This card special summons 2 level 3 or 4 Magi monsters from my deck. I summon Magi-Illuminator and Magi-Escapee! Magi monsters appear). Now I overlay my level 4 monsters. (The monsters turn into light and fly into the air. They lunge themselves into the batch of energy accumulating on the ground). With these 2 monsters I create the overlay network. XYZ shokan! Be born from my heart! Magi-Prodigy!! (A monster that looks sort of like a fusion of Hibachi Yugi and Hood’s appears. It has a sword with a magi crest on the hilt and a puzzle around its neck). Yugi: Cool monster. Hibiki: ThanksYugi ^_^ but you haven’t seen anything yet. I’m about to show you a monster like you’ve never seen before! Against someone as strong as you Yugi it’s necessary for me to use “that” card. Yugi: … Hibiki: First I’ll use the effect of my Magi Prodigy. Once per turn I can detach a material from this card to add 1 magi or magician monster from my graveyard to my hand. I add my ace, the Magician of Black Magic! Now Yugi I want to show you the card you gave me from my deck. Remember me saying it would be your downfall? Yugi: … Hibiki: I summon Magi-oh! (A kid wearing a wizard’s outfit appears). [ATK- 0 Magi-oh is a rainbow attribute level zero monster. Yugi: Level zero? Rainbow Attribute? Hibiki: Rainbow monsters are monsters that have every attribute, but more importantly than that stuff is that Magi-oh is a star-breaker monster. Yugi: … Hibiki: Star-breaker monsters are used to take away the levels of other cards. You can look at them as minus signs. You see Yugi my battles have been so big that there came time where I wasn’t even allowed to use cards on the field. In cases like those I did this. HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He starts to glow silver). I use Magi-oh to break the stars of Escape Magician! (His magician turns the same color as him). Let’s go! (They start running off). Yugi: (Covering his face to block the wind). What is going on?! Hibiki: (He stops as Escape Magician keeps running. Eventually the magician stops and they both run towards each other. They jump into the air and clash. There is a bright light. Magi-Prodigy then runs under the light as it descends upon him there is a XYZ explosion and standing in the place of where the 3 were is a taller and older version of Hoods. He now has silver armor). I am the light that brightens the universe, the star that will never fall from the sky. From the galaxy itself!!! CONSTINAL SHOKAN!!!!!! (The light gets brighter as he lifts into the air). Yugi: (He covers his eyes). Hibiki: Come forth and be the incarnation of the creation of the universe!!!! Cosmic Forcefield Magician- Magi-Mage!! (His outfit is now similar to Breaker the Magical Warrior’s). Yugi: That’s amazing! Hibiki: (He smirks). Yugi: But I don’t get it, where is your monster? Hibiki: You’re looking at him. 5000 Yugi: What?! You are Cosmic Forcefield Magician? Hibiki: (He nods). Yugi: (He smiles). Silent Magician attack! Hibiki: I attack. (The ground around him breaks as he flies forward as super speed). Yugi: {This was the best duel I ever had!!} Hibiki: (He and Silent Magician LV 8 fly towards one another). See ya! (A forcefield appears around him as he knocks her out of the way and flies towards Yugi). Yugi: What the!? Hibiki: My effect is to attack directly! (He flies in front of Yugi and punches him in the gut.) Yugi: O_O (He goes flying back). lp Hibiki: (He transforms back). Yes I did it! I won!! Yugi: (He sits up). Hibiki: (He is standing over Yugi). That’s how it’s played. (He holds his hand out. Yugi grabs his hand and he helps his idol up). Hoods: Good duel Yugi. Yugi: (He smiles). No it was a great duel. You won; you are now the king of duelist! Hibiki: (He has tears in his eyes). Thank you Yugi. Yugi: Even so there are holes in your strength. I’d like to make you my prodigal underling. Hibiki: (He grins). Yes!! Yugi: Then from now on, you are… the Prodigy. There you have it people. Hoods’ wins by 100 points. Close match and great duel. Leave feedback and all questions on the talk page. I’ll answer as many as I can. Thanks for reading. “Danzen” Category:Story Category:Fantasy Duels